


stone cold

by ppcrker



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppcrker/pseuds/ppcrker
Summary: forced to marry tom holland, who’s bitter and unkind —will you be forced to live in an unhappy marriage, or can you break through his harsh exterior?
Kudos: 2





	stone cold

you were married as of an hour ago. _married_. a deal had been made between tom’s parents and yours long ago, that signed you off to him. all of it to settle a debt.

what you’d learned about tom was that he was a cold-hearted prick, he was rich, and that he owned his own property out in the middle of nowhere.

at your own wedding, he’d dreadfully spewed his vows — glaring at you the entire time. you hadn’t had a nice wedding, you’d practically eloped.

although the man was incredibly handsome and alluring, his attitude and lack of manners ruined it for you.

this was what you considered to be the start of misery.

——

3 weeks later . . .

this was not what a marriage should be like, you knew. you had a room in tom’s mansion that you stayed in alone. it was nothing short of fancy, but . . .

married couples were known to sleep together, to live out their lives together. happy. . .

you held so much resentment for your family, for what they’d done. they’d signed you off and gotten rid of you.

part of you was perfectly fine with the fact that tom had almost nothing to do with you. over the past few weeks he’d made snarky comments if you passed him by, and been completely cold and reserved.

as much as he pressed your buttons, you wondered . . . what would cause him to act such a way? was this simply who he was?

currently, you were seated in the living room — watching tv, and tom entered in just his pajama pants, pausing when he saw you.

“what’re you doing up?” he questions, “it’s 11:30 at night.”

“it’s not like i have a bedtime,” you scoffed.

you watch as his jaw tightens, clearly agitated, “right,” he mutters, before turning on his heel to leave.

“why are you such an _ass_?” you spit, tired of dealing with it already. you toss the tv remote aggressively, moving to storm past him and out of the room.

tom blocks your path quickly, glaring down at you — “because this was forced on me, too. i hate it just as much as you do.”

you glare up at him too, brows furrowed, pulse racing, “whatever,” you scoffed, brushing past him — heading towards your room.

tom was . . . impossible to get along with, it seemed.

———

2 weeks later . . .

you were seated at the kitchen table when harrison, tom’s best-friend — you learned, entered.

“you must be y/n,” harrison greets, “i’ve heard so much about you.”

“good things, i’m sure,” you reply sarcastically, toying with your coffee cup.

harrison frowns, “well . . . tom’s just bitter. he’s been through . . . a lot.”

you sigh, considering it — that it could be what’s made him this way.

before you can think any further on it, tom enters —

“harrison,” tom smiles, and it’s the first smile you’ve seen on his lips — ever.

then his gaze shifts to you, and it’s gone just as fast as it appeared.

“i see you’ve met y/n,” tom bites, and you glare.

harrison shrugs, “yeah, just met.”

“i wouldn’t worry about acquainting yourself with her, it’s not important,” tom scoffs, and you move out of your seat.

“so, i’m not important?” you snap, and harrison shifts in discomfort. the situation escalating quickly.

“hardly,” tom spits, “you’ve been nothing but a fucking _inconvenience_.”

you gasp, taken aback by his harshness. it was the harshest he’d been.

harrison stares at his friend incredulously, “ _thomas_ —“

you don’t stand around any longer, exiting with tears in your eyes as you disappear into your room once again.

———

1 week later . . .

you hadn’t really left your room at all, not after that incident. you couldn’t face him.

but you couldn’t hide in the dark forever.

as you made your way towards the kitchen, you heard voices the closer you got. that’s when you rounded the corner, spotting tom standing at the front door.

on the other side of him, a girl — who was pulling on his shirt and staring up at him almost in a . . . lustful manner. the door was open, as if she were leaving and he were telling her goodbye.

her gaze shifts to you, and she freezes.

tom’s gaze finds yours, looking over his shoulder — and you shake your head as you turn and retreat back to your hiding hole.

jealousy consumed you, and heartbreak. as much as you should hate him, you couldn’t.

“—y/n!” tom’s voice is behind you all of a sudden, and you bite back tears as you keep walking.

tom’s hand is on your wrist suddenly, and you whirl around. “do not touch me!”

“what the _hell_!” tom hisses, glaring down at you.

“the least you could do is be loyal to your wife! neither of us asked for this but i haven’t wronged you once!” you yell, tears stinging your eyes.

tom shakes his head, “you’ve got no idea what you’re talking about! that isn’t even what it looked like!”

you run your fingers through your hair frustratedly.

“that was my ex. she showed up at my fucking doorstep! trying to get attention and tempt me to be disloyal. but i encouraged her to leave!—“

“that looked like fucking encouragement!”

tom’s gaze turns angered, cold — “why does it bother you so much? you **_should_** hate me.”

“yeah, that’s the problem. i **_should_** , and yet i **_don’t_** ,” you sniffle, turning on your heel and leaving tom standing in the hallway.

———

that evening

you smell food from your room, almost as if someone’s cooking. and you climb out of bed.

your hair sat in a messy updo atop your head — your oversized tee hung to your thighs, bare-foot as you peered out into the hallway.

you’d been lazing since the incident earlier, dealing with the hurt.

curiosity got the better of you as you ventured down the hall — turning the corner and finding tom in the kitchen, cooking. it was a sight you’d not seen before.

tom glances up, spotting you — his gaze shifting over you with a slight smile, “come on in.”

you consider, before silently entering and sitting at the table.

before you know it, tom is placing a plate of food in front of you, and joining you at the table. you aren’t quite sure what to even think of it.

you sit quietly for a few fleeting minutes, before tom shifts.

“i think you should know, i wasn’t always like this,” tom starts, and your gaze shifts up to him.

“seems like you were,” you mutter in disbelief.

tom sighs, “truth be told, our parents forced us into this predicament. and before this, my family made my life a living hell. and so did old friends, and ex’s. my life has made me . . . bitter. the abuse, the fighting, the unfortunate circumstances. i didn’t choose to be this way.”

your gaze shifts to sadness, as you watch him intently — and you frown.

“i — i didn’t know—

tom smiles slightly, “of course you didn’t. i just — the more i’m a dick to you, the guiltier i feel. your choice was taken from you, too. and you’ve been stuck with me.”

“it’s okay, tom,” you sigh, shaking your head, “like i said earlier . . . i should hate you, but i don’t. the things you’ve said and done . . . i can’t hold them against you, especially after you’ve sat here and been honest with me.”

tom tilts his head in question and curiosity, “i don’t get it. why would your parents be foolish enough to throw away someone who is full of light and goodness?”

you nearly blush, and you smile softly, “i don’t know. guess i’ve just never really been worth much. i’m a lost cause.”

“yes, that’s exactly why,” tom comments sarcastically, and you watch as his features shift to amusement.

and that’s the second smile you’ve ever seen cross his lips.

———

over the next few days, you find yourself spending more time with tom — as he gradually opens up to you more and more, both of you growing more comfortable with the fact that you both were all either of you had.

you’d stay up late, watching movies on the ouch — fighting over popcorn, you’d cook dinner together and relax together, play games together.

the more time you spent with one another, the further you felt yourself fall.

and you couldn’t stop it.

———

1 month later . . .

“you’re all soft now,” you comment, watching as tom sits on the couch, pulling your legs over his lap. it’s how he liked to sit with you.

“shut up,” tom scoffs, pinching your leg.

you yank your leg away, “—ouch.”

“ah ah,” tom chuckles, pulling your leg back across his lap.

“being married to me isn’t so bad, is it?” you smile, eyeing him.

tom raises his brows, “questionable.”

you scoff, feigning offense as you move to get off the couch. tom yanks you down, pressing his lips to yours.

“it’s the greatest thing to ever happen to me, love,” tom grins, and you hum.

“i love you, tommy,” you smile.

“i love you, too.”


End file.
